Happy Birthday Gaara
by Tossino
Summary: It's Gaara's birthday, and his siblings arrenged a small surprise party for him. And they have a really huge surprise in store for him. Short oneshot.


Do I have to say anything? x''D Today, the 19th January, is Gaara's birthday! And since he's my favourite character, I have to celebrate it somehow! So here's a really short oneshot for out beloved, young Kazekage.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Gaara**

It was a cloudless, shilly night in the Hidden Village of Sand. It was the early morning 19th of January, and the Fifth Kazekage's birthday. After the extraction of the Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara had the possibility to sleep, something his siblings were happy about. That meant it would be easier to prepare a birtday party for him during the night.

Though, he was a light sleeper, so they were as quiet as they possibly could. Kankurou used chakra strings to decorate the room, while Temari made the cake and ordered drinks. The invitations were already fixed, and Temari knew Gaara would be in for a huge surprise regarding those she invited.

Gaara had never been enthusiastic about birthdays, and she doubted this one would be different. But they ignored his statements that they didn't need to fix something, because he had work to and other stuff like that. Temari and Kankurou knew their brother would like a little time off from the work as a Kazekage.

A sudden crashing sound was heard from Kankurou's position. Temari's head appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What are you doing Kankurou?" She whispered as loud as she dared.

"Sorry," he whispered back. "I lost focus when this cat of you ran around my feet."

He kicked after the cat. "Hey, don't kick her," Temari whispered furiously.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kankurou said sarcastically.

Temari hushed him. "Not too loud," she whispered and glanced towards Gaara's room.

_In such a big house, Gaara's room just has to be next to these ones, _she thought annoyingly.

Kankurou lifted up the decorations he had dropped, sticking out the tongue in concentration and puts it on place.

"There, perfect," he said and nodded once. "Hey Temari, come look."

Temari tip-toed out to him and looked around. "Nice work Kankurou," she whispered and patted him on the back. "I'm soon done too. The guests should be here at... around 6.00 am. Except for a few people."

She smiled and went back to the kitchen with Kankurou on her tail.

"I hope your cat doesn't destroy the decoration now," Kankurou said and snorled.

"Hmpf! Like she'll do that," Temari answered and glared at her brother.

Kankurou smirked and watched as she finished the cake. She washed her hands in the sink admired her work.

"What do you think Kankurou?" She asked happily.

Kankurou sweat dropped. "Uh... Don't you think it's a bit... much?" He asked.

Temari waved her hand in the air. "Oh stop it," she said. "He's turning sixteen, that's big."

"Uh... Not really...?"

"What do you think is too much?" She asked.

"It's too much colours Temari..."

Temari looked at the cake. She didn't think so, but Kankurou was right. She had all colours of the rainbow on it, and not to mention what it looked like with the letters and candles. She had also decorated it with a small Gaara eating a cookie.

"You do know that these things about Gaara being obsessed with cookies are just made up, right?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I do, but it's so cute I couldn't resist," she answered with a small squeel.

"Uh... Sure," Kankurou answered and sweat dropped.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Twenty minutes until the guest comes," she said excitingly.

"I hope Gaara doesn't wake up until then," Kankurou said and scratched his chin.

"He wont," Temari said with a smile. "I snuck a sleeping pill into the drink he always takes before he sleeps. He doesn't sleep heavy because of it, but longer."

Kankurou sweat dropped. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously?" He asked.

"Not at all," she said with an amused smirk.

"There is something called a limit Temari," he said amusingly.

"I know. But this is Gaara we're talking about."

Kankurou gave up a small laugh. "You have a point."

"Of course I do. Ten minutes left. Guess we should go and meet them."

"Yep."

-------------------------

On the empty streets of the Sand Village, nine people and a huge, white dog walked quietly. It wasn't hard to notice the pink hair beloning to one of Konoha's kunoichis, as well as the blonde hair on the one in front, that you emmidietly knew whose it was.

"I can't believe you got Master Tsunade to let us go to this Naruto," Sakura said surprisingly.

"I had some good arguments," Naruto explained and grinned.

"I can't believe you dragged me along," Sasuke said and glared at the blonde.

"Oh Sasuke, you always have to sulk over everything," Naruto said and waved a hand in the air.

Naruto elbowed the Uchiha lightly on the chest. "You know you wanna go," he said and grinned.

Sasuke crossed his arms and stayed quiet. Naruto snickered quietly and put his hands behind his head. It was surprising Tsunade had let them go there, very surprising. But she said they had earned some time off, and she also had the excuse that it was the **Kazekage**. Well, Naruto knew she had other reasons.

When they rounded a corner they spotted Temari and Kankurou. Naruto waved at them. Temari had her usual smile on the face when they came up.

"I'm surprised that you were even allowed to get here," she said with a laugh.

"Then we're two," Sakura said and smiled.

"Gaara should wake up soon," Temari said excitingly. "Hurry up and come."

"He won't like this," Kankurou said with a grin. "He has never liked birthdays."

"That's one thing I don't understand about him," said Kiba. "I mean, why?"

"He's a lonewolf," Ino reasoned. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, he can't possibly have anything against his friends coming, now can he?" Kiba asked and grinned widely.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Temari glanced worridly at the big dog.

"Uh... Akamaru doesn't chase cats now does he?"

Kiba looked confusingly at her. "Of course not. What do you think he is? A normal dog? He's the completely opposite. And even a normal dog can learn to live with cats."

The dog barked again. "You better speak the truth," Temari said and glared. "Or else..."

Kiba put up his hands in the defense and smiled nervously. "Why would I lie about that? I'm dead serious," he said nervously.

"Good," she said and smiled.

Kankurou slowed down until he was beside Kiba. "She's a bit stressed out, so she's not in such a great mood," he said quietly.

Kiba nodded and grinned. "I can understand that," he said.

Temari stopped at the door to the room. "You guys stay here," she said and pointed at the group. "I want it to be a huge surprise. The other guests have probably arrived by now. Gaara's going to get the shock of his life when he opens the door to the living room."

She snickered and opened the door. "I'll call you when you can come," she said and smirked.

She closed the door. "So, is everyone here?" She asked and looked around.

"Yes," Matsuri said with a smile. "This is so exciting!"

She jumped up and down. Temari smiled. Kankurou went into the kitchen and took out the cake. He sighed.

"This is the worst cake I've ever seen," he muttered and put it down on the table.

-------------------------

Gaara turned in the bed. _I feel like I've been hit in the head by Temari's fan, _he thought and groaned.

He massaged his temples. _That Temari, did she do something to my drink? What time is it?_

He glanced at the night table watch. _6.10 am... That's not the usual time I wake up. I have a bad feeling about this..._

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Temari probably has something planned for his "big day," like she always had after the Chuunin exams and he changed. Just wouldn't let him have **one **birthday all alone. It was thoughtful of her, but he never really liked birthdays. He didn't get what was so special about them either.

He stood up and walked over to the door with his eyes half closed. He didn't suspect anything; Temari usually didn't have the surprise parties in the early morning, which was one of the reasons she had it this time. And when he opened it...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA-SAMA!!"

His eyes shot wide open and he opened his mouth in surprise. He was about to fall down too, but he managed to return his balance before that happened. He shook his head and stared at the group, and then his eyes drew to his siblings.

"Kankurou, Temari, what have I told you about doing something like this?" He asked, slightly angry, but he smiled a little.

Temari grinned. "That's why I'm doing it Gaara," she said and walked up to him, followed by Kankurou.

"Happy birthday bro," Kankurou said and punched Gaara slightly in the chest.

"I don't like the idea of surprising me like this," Gaara said and glared. "You know what I think about birthdays."

"But they're supposed to be something special Gaara," said Temari happily. "Come on, stop being so anti-social."

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to the rest of the guests. "What more surprises do you all have for me?"

"What do you mean with that Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked innocently. "We have nothing else then this."

Gaara looked curiously at them. "Last year you all had a bunch of gifts for me, and the year before that too," he said. "So what do you have instead of that?"

"Why are you asking them Gaara?" Temari said. "They don't know anything. I just told them not to bring any gifts for a certain reason."

She put an arm around his shoulders. "A certian reason?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow. "What reason?"

"You'll see," Temari said teasingly.

"I hate when you do that Temari."

"I know. That's why I do it." She grinned. "Better not keep them waiting for too long."

Gaara frowned. "What do you mean 'them'?" He asked.

"You can come in now!" She shouted towards the door.

Gaara frowned and looked at the door. He opened his mouth in surprise when it opened, and revealed his first real friend, Uzumaki Naruto. And not only that, the rest of the Rookie Nine was there as well.

"Y-you…" He began, but he didn't find more words.

Naruto walked up to him with a big grin on his face. "Happy birthday Gaara," he said.

"I… I can't believe you came here… All of you."

"Wouldn't want to miss a friend's birthday now would you?" Kiba said. Akamaru agreed with a bark.

"I have a hard time believing the Hokage let you come here at all."

"You're not alone about that," Sakura said and laughed.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said and glanced at Sasuke.

"Nice to…" Sasuke began ironically.

"He didn't even want to come here in the first place," Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke glared at him. "… see you too," he ended.

"Was Lee unable to come?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Yeah, unfortunately they needed him and his team on a mission," he said.

"That's too bad. I haven't seen him for ages."

Naruto glanced at the cake on the table. "Um… Gaara," he said. "Have you noticed that?"

"Noticed what?"

Naruto pointed and Gaara looked in that direction, and then looked back at the blonde.

"She does that," he said simply. "Don't mind."

Naruto sweat dropped. "It's hard not to…" He said quietly.

Gaara smiled. "I know," he said.

"Hey, I hear you!" Temari shouted angrily.

Naruto yelped. "Take it easy," he said nervously. "Nothing… personal…?"

She twitched. "Nothing personal you say? Are you an idiot? I made the cake, of course it's personal!" She shouted and made an attempt to attack him.

"Calm down Temari," Gaara said and held her. "Let's just eat it and get this thing over with."

"You make it sound like a burden," she said after she calmed down.

"It is to me," he said with a sigh.

Naruto put an arm around his shoulder. "Meh, come on now Gaara," he said enthusiastically, "now that all your friends are gathered on one spot, that can't be true. I mean, what more can you ask for? You know I'm right."

Gaara smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I can probably not ask for more…"

Naruto grinned. "Hey everyone! Group hug!" He shouted.

"Wha…? W-wait just a minute now!" Gaara said and held up his hands, but no one listened.

* * *

Hope you get the ending, because I just love it. x''D I should've made the rest of the Rookie Nine say something, but I had no idea what that would be. So I left it like this. It's a bit crappy, but it's written on just 1 day, of course not counting the night.

Rewievs are appriciated of course. Hope you enjoyed.

(I really suck at trying to write funny stuffs when it comes to stories...)


End file.
